Hermione Tricked Us?
by KpopAndHarryPotterNerd
Summary: What if, while Fred and George got fooled by Hermione as her revenge for testing their Skiving Snackboxes on first years again, Fred realised that he was in love with Hermione? All those years of a simple crush suddenly turned to love? - A Fremione Oneshot- My first so please don't hate RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE I'M REALLY NOT SURE


**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing anything so yeah, a simple oneshot for Fremione. As I said first time so please review and tell me what you think? I would really love to know if you think i can write something better than this. **

**Thank you Beautiful People!**

**~KpopAndHarryPotterNerd**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Tricked Us!? - A Fremione oneshot<strong>

Hermione Granger was fuming. Fred and George had tested their Skiving Snackboxes on the first years behind her back again! Wasn't threatening to write to Mrs Weasley enough to stop them? Thank Merlin a second year spotted the twins entering the Room Of Requirement with a group of the poor first years, the poor children could have been severely injured, or gotten ill from the mixture of ingredients in the snackboxes!

Furious, Hermione walked down into the Gryffindor common room, looking for those sneaky twins who clearly had a death wish. Spotting them on a couch near the portrait hole, she walked over, trying to act calm, so as not to let them catch on to what she was planning to do.

"Hey, Granger," said both twins in unison, "Finally realised how useful our Skiving Snackboxes are to help escape the Toad?"

The mention of the Snackboxes sent Hermione to the edge. She grabbed one of the twins' collars in each hand, and dragged them out the portrait hole and into a nearby corridor.

"Ouch! What's this for Hermione! You don't plan on sneaking us out to have your dirty little way with us do you?" Fred smirked with a sly wink.

Hermione smacked Fred on the arm, "No, actually, unlike the other girls who seem so interested in having you, I did not bring you here for any reason that involves pleasure of either of us!"

"Well what did you drag us out here for then? Fred and I had almost gotten Angelina and Alicia to snog us before you got there and ruined it!" George joked, showing Hermione that he wasn't really upset that she took them out of the common room.

"I ruined your chance of getting a snog?" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically, "Well how about I ruin more of your fun by making sure you know how close those first years got to getting ill because of your testing? Which I seem to recall telling you to stop weeks ago!"

It was true, some of the first years had gone to the hospital wing because the snackboxes had a bad after affect on them.

"Well, we admit that there are still a few changes that need to be made, but-"

"No! There will be no changes made if you plan on giving them to first years! There will be no giving of anything to first years, because I really will write to your Mother!" Hermione exclaimed, already extremely irritated with the way this conversation was going.

"You wouldn't really write to our Mother," George said.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last two times, and you haven't yet." Fred continued.

"It's just an empty threat!" Finished both of them together.

Hermione had had it. Her anger was to the boiling point, with Umbridge, and Harry's detentions and the terrible Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons. She was behind in her homework and now this, on top of her prefect duties, had pushed her over the line.

"Fine! Fine, I'll write to her now!" Hermione quickly disarmed them and put them in a Body-Bind curse, before summoning some parchment, a quill and an inkbottle.

"Dear Mrs Weasley," Hermione recited as she wrote, "It's Hermione writing, and seeing as you asked me to keep you informed of anything that the twins are up to that may affect other students, I must tell you about their use of experimenting their so called 'Skiving Snackboxes' on first years, when they are incomplete and have a risk if poisoning the students or atleast making them ill-"

"Okay, okay, fine, we'll stop using the first years, but don't send that letter Granger, you know that Mum will destroy it all." The twins finally gave up, making Hermione pause her writing with a smirk on her face.

"Good, now that you will stop I should probably get back to my dorm. I need to finish writing my Potions essay. Oh and before I go, don't forget that if I hear of you using the first years again, you will get severely pranked by me, just to let you know how cruel my revenge is." Hermione dropped Fred and George's wands on the floor, performed the counter curse for the Body Binding spell, and walked off, leaving the bit of parchment there, where the words written could easily be seen.

Fred picked up his wand and spotted the parchment. He picked it up and read that what Hermione had said she wrote, was not infact what she actually wrote.

"Well damn," Fred exclaimed, "Come here George, she tricked us again!"

Fred read off the parchment: "Dear Fred and George, It is quite entertaining for me to see you freaking out while in a body bind, thinking that I am actually writing to your mother, even I wouldn't sink that low at this point. However, if you do that again, I will have no choice but to do it. Right now though, I am trying to hold in my laugh because of how worried you look! Remember my warning, I will out prank you if you do that again. From, Hermione."

"Well would you look at that, Mione has an evil side to her as well." George said, "Ah, we can't let that stop us! Come on Fred, we can just be more careful and make sure no one tells her."

"Yeah" Fred said, not really paying attention, as all he could think about at the moment was a lovely brunette fifth year who had just tricked them.

It was at that moment that he realised. He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Fred had always liked Hermione, at first he thought it was a brotherly type of feeling, but once he saw her at the Yule Ball, on the arm of Viktor Krum, the immense jealousy that he felt assured his suspicions of his feelings.<p>

He decided to talk to her about his feelings later, during the week, when they both had a free moment.

Finally, he got the chance, the next Thursday he caught her going to the Library alone, and before he could think, he quietly called her name from around the corner, and when she turned to see who was talking, he motioned for her to come talk to him.

"Fred? What did you call me for?" Hermione asked, intrigued about why she was

summoned there.

"Can I try something?" Fred carefully chose his words, not wanting her to think he was pranking her, "Not a prank or anything, promise, I just want to see something."

"Oka-" Hermione started to say, and with that, Fred kissed her.

It felt amazing, Hermione felt like she was floating. How could someone's lips be so sweet, soft and passionate all at the same time? He kissed her in a way that made her knees go weak, and Fred must have noticed that because he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, while she did the same, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Soon they pulled away for air. Fred was speechless for a moment before saying "I knew it. It was just like I imagined it."

Hermione smiled, " So, what does this mean?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It means, my favourite studious bookworm, that I am now your boyfriend, if that is what you desire" Fred was beyond happy that this was actually happening.

Hermione smirked, "As long as you stop using first years as test subjects, then I guess"

Fred sighed in relief, "Of course not love, the only test subjects now are Georgie and myself, good thing we have an exceptionally brilliant witch that goes by the name of Hermione Granger to help us in the case of an emergency, correct?"

"Okay, you crazy idiot." Hermione smiled sweetly, pulling Fred in for a tight hug.

And for the second, but definitely not the last time, Fred and Hermione shared another kiss, as boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
